Instanity and Ice
by GirlAnimeAddicts
Summary: Two soulreapers are sent to Hogwarts with Toshiro and two of the espada to xamine Voldimort
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : we do not own harry potter or bleach... Yet.

Alex; woo hoo hogwarts -cheers-

Nat; -sees white haired boy- Toshiro!3

"Speach"

'Hollow/zompacto'

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/ Tatsuki

"Toshiro you will be accompanying your own third seat and Captian Ziraki's fourth seat to Hogwarts" Captain Yammamoto says as I push my forest green hair out my face. Karin is silently fan girling over the white haired captain who will be on this mission with us.

I sigh as I cross my arms and lean against a wall as he tells us that we are going to a wizardry school and that we will be portraying fifth year students at the school.

"...you will be acompanied by two of the espada" I hear old man Yammamto say as I jump. For the past two months I have been sneeking out the senkymone to see my boyfriend Ulquiorra Cifer, the forth espada.

"What two?" Toshiro asks as Karin gives me a smile as she is the only person who knows about my relationship.

"Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaquerjacks" Captain Yammamoto says and I die inside a little as then the secret it out. "You three will not need gigai's in this school as the students have high reshe so they will be able to see you easily. You may leave now and I will be expecting you three at the sencymone at daybreak tomorrow morning" I quickly leave the room and head for the squad barracks so I can quickly pack as night is starting to fall.

'Welcome to my world' Insanity hisses in my mind. Sorry I forgot to mention, I am a visard. My name is Tatsuki Shirosaki and I remember nothing of my human life. I have grassy green hair and forest green eyes. I have an inner hollow called Insanity if you haven't caught on yet. I am only able to use my shikai and I am Kenpatchi Ziraki's fourth seat.

"You could tell you were hiding something" I hear Karin say as I finish packing my trunk with spare kimono's and a few sets of normal clothes for the school as well as my green converse and black converse.

"And it was obvious you are crushing on Toshiro" I say closing my trunk with struggle. She starts packing hers as we share a dorm as when we joined they only had a room left.

"Of course he is sooooo hot" she quickly packs and her trunk isn't as full as mine. I throw her a few bottles of Saki.

"Put those in your trunk, I'm out of room" I say as I jump out of the rooms window and use shunpo to find Kenny and Yachiru.

"Chou" Yachiru squeals as I jump onto Kenny's other shoulder easily with my light frame. I am over six foor tall but I weigh the same as a six year old.

"Sup Bubblegum" I say as Kenny sits down in the squad gardens. "Hey Ken-chan, any news from anyone?" I ask as Yachiru goes picking the roses I planted in the spring.

He laughs before hitting me over the head after I use Yachiru's nickname for him. "Rangiku is thinking about getting inplants cause she can't catch up with your assets" he cleans his language a bit because of Yachiru.

"Tell her not to bother, boys still won't like her" I lie back in the grass happy my kimonos don't have sleeves.

"Chou, Izuru is here" I hear Yumichika shout from inside.

"Hey Izuru" I say getting up from the grass as he and Renji walks in. "Renji"

"Why does everyone around here call you Chou?" Renji asks as he tries to kiss me.

I duck down and bite the side of his jaw slightly "it means nature and anything to do with plants." I laugh as he rubs his jaw trying not to swear.

"Its stupid" he swears as Izuru shakes his head annoyed.

He speaks up "I am the one who thought about it" he says before sitting under the secoya tree I planted and I go sit next to him. "And why won't you go out with me again?" He asks.

"Because I will be gone on a long term mission tomorrow and I don't think it will work" I tell him before Shuhei walks in.

"Anyone up for some drinking?" He asks walking over.

"Hell yea" Me, Renji and Izuru instantly reply jumping up and running over to him.

"I heard you got a tattoo Tatsuki" Shuhei says as we walk out the barracks towards Shunsui's where all the Saki is.

"Yea Renji convinsed me" I tell him as I streach my arms.

"Can we see?" The boys asked instantly.

"Fine" I pull up the lower half of my shirt revealing the scales, in every colour of green, going right around the lower half of my back and stomach.

"Ok that is cool" Renji says as we walk into Shunsui's barracks.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/ Karin

At the sencymone the next morning I see Tatsuki already there sitting on her trunk. She has an evil smile on her face as she pulls a cloth over her zompakto cleaning it.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask sitting next to her.

"Last time they let me in the human world on a mission, I became I visard." She smiles more as her eyes change colour slightly "I felt so powerful then, like there was nothing that could stop me" her voice changes slightly then she shakes her head. "Sorry lost myself again"

"Hey" a male voice says as I turn around to face Toshiro. He looked different without his captian cloak on. "Ready to go?" He asks as we stand up.

"Ready as always" I say picking up my trunk what was now wieghed down thanks to Tatsuki's bottles of Saki.

We walk through the sencymone gates to see a place called the Leaky cauldron. We walk inside and many people start to stare at us because of mine and Toshiro's white hair and Tatsuki's green. We book a room and we go to the room that we have been specified and we end up in an alley way full of unusual thing.

"So this is what humans call wizardry." Tatsuki says looking in a shop window "interesting" she walks away from the shop and grabs three trolleys to put our trunks on.

She disappears into the crowd heading for a large building further down the alley. I look at Toshiro who was looking at a bunch of animals in a shop window.

"Before we buy anything I think we need to get the correct currency" I say pulling him away from the shop at to the building what is supposedly the bank.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/ Tatsuki

After getting the wizarding currency I walk out the bank and head for the wand shop. Apparently they need sticks to control their powers. Idiots.

A hand grabs me from behind and pulls me around. I see a pale face with black hair covering it.

"Ulquiorra" I smile as he bends down to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey" he straightens up and fixes his collar and continues walking with me. "I thought humans were wierd but look at wizards" he jokes as we enter the wand shop.

"Hello, I am Ollivander and may I help you?" An old man behind a table makes us look up from our conversation.

"Yea we need wands" Ulquiorra says as he flicks his hair out his face.

"If you broke your last one I can't help you."

"That's ok as we have never had any before" Ulquiorra pushes the trolleys to the side of the room as he leans on the counter.

"How can you not owned a wand before?" The old man was intiqued.

"We were taught wandless magic" I say looking about picking up one what was quite high up.

"There is no such thing as wandless magic" the old man says. I flick the wand and I somehow manage to move the counter making Ulquiorra stumble. "Well at least you found yours"

A blast comes from the doorway where a blue haired boy is standing there with his hand smoking. The boy walks in laughing "still don't belive us old man?"

"Hey Grimmjow" I say standing next to him.

"Hey shortie" he smiles as he uses my nickname even though I am only three inches shorter than him. I punch his arm and he laughs.

"Fine I will equip you two with wands as greenhead hair has found hers" he picks up my wand examining it with a curious face then placed it into my hand "that wand has the core of a bascalis fang and is made of the scales of a dragon. I have had this wand for the last fifty years and no one has picked it up." I slide my wand into the hilt of my zompacto where it fits nicely, I hand over the money for it then I wait for the boys to be ready.

We leave the shop looking about with interest but we stop when we reach a shop with animals in the window. They don't realize I am even in the shop for five minutes as I admire the animals on display. I use flashstep when I see one of the cutest things ever.

I pick up the emerald green dragon and it cuddles into me. I walk over to the shop keeper "how much?" I ask as it rubs it head against my chin.

"The dwarf dragon is 900 galleons" the man says with an evil smile on his face but his jaw drops as I put the exact amount of money on the table. "How the hell do you have enough money?" He collects it all and then counts it.

"That's a lot? Never could have guessed" I get handed a cage to put it in what I do and then I make sure its comfortable.

I wait as Ulquiorra buys a bat (who could've guessed) and Grimmjow buys a pure white cat with blue eyes.

"What? You know I have a soft spot for cats" he strokes the tomcat between the ears and he gets a purr in respond. "Ok next is textbooks" he puts the cat onto his trolley where it curls up.

We get our textbooks what there isn't many of and then we look at a sports shop. "Nice broom" I hear Ulquiorra says as he see's the newest broom "this must be for what wizards call quittich." He looks at a pice of paper "and apparently I'm taking a flying class so I need one of these" he walks into the shop leaving me and Grimmjow outside.

"Apparently we are teaching a Kendo class" Grimmjow says looking at his class sheet. "Cool at least I get to fight" he smiles at me and I give him a small one in return.

"You gonna try out for that quittich thing, I think there is a post where you can hit people with bats" I pull out a book on it from my trunk "and you don't get into trouble for it"

His face perks up "if I am aloud to beat the crap out of people then hell yea" he smiles and pulls me into a hug as Ulquiorra walks out the shop with a broom.

XX Karin

Toshiro is furious after he catches Ulquiorra and Tatsuki kiss. He is ranting about it even after we get our wands what we manage to put into the hilt of our swords.

"I still can't belive she hid something like that" he sits down on his trunk putting his fingers through the cage of the snowy owl, next to an ice blue one he bought after I bought my pet "and even more, that you kept it from me" he sighs shaking his head upset.

"I honestly didn't think it would last" I say stroking the pure white dwarf dragon I got and getting a weird look from a passerby as they see my dragon.

"Still" he shakes his head and gets up "I belive we are meeting them at the station." He starts pushing the trolleys to the platform

Xx

I sit next to Toshiro when our train turns up and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Tatsuki sit across from us quietly.

"Sweets?" A voice comes from the door and I turn around to see a woman with a trolley.

"Everything you got" Grimmjow says handing her loads of money.

"Sweet tooth?" She asks emptying her cart.

"Nah just love sugar rushes" he says as she hands back change.

After she leaves he starts examining a box called a chocolate frog. He opens it and catches the frog quickly what tries to escape. Toshiro jumps as it does this.

"That thing is alive" he says looking at it cautiously and jumps back as it croaks.

"Coward" he says as he eats it in one bite.

"GROSS" a girls voice shouts from the door.

"Got a problem girlie" he says standing up and placing his hand on his sword what two boys behind her notice the sword. His hood falls down showing his pure blue hair and the part of mask on his jaw.

"Okay Hermine, I think you annoyed the freak" the one with ginger hair says.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Grimmjow lifts up his hand and a red ball starts to form.

"GRIMMJOW" everybody shouts at once at the three humans dive to the floor.

A second later the humans stand up to see Ulquiorra holding out his hand after catching the cero.

"What was that?" The girl called Hermine asks.

"A cero and it would of blew you three into fucking bits if Ulquiorra there didn't catch it." Grimmjow growls as he literally snaps the head of another chocolate frog.

"I mean how did you do that without a wand, Move first years." she shoves toshiro and me over so they can sit down.

"Firstly, it is a type of wand less magic" I say calmly "AND TWO, WE ARE NOT FIRST YEARS!" I shout as I pull my zompacto around to rest on her neck.

"Karin, calm down I'm the one who is Insanity" Tatsuki says with a smile. Her eyes change colour slightly as she slides her hand across her lower jaw but Ulquiorra stops her.

"All of you people calm down" he says pulling Tatsuki close to him. "At least don't kill people until we get there" this scares the people so they laugh unevenly as Tatsuki places her zompacto across her legs.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/ Tatsuki

"Yammi" I shout as I see the huge espada next to a man with a beard.

"Small fry" Yammi shouts as he beckons us over. "Nice job I got here with Hagrid." Yammi says

"Well that's all thanks to Dumbledoor, kid" Hargid says looking at us. "Have you seen the people with the dragons I am assigned to take care of?" He asks me and Karin.

"Yea they belong to us." Karin says as the three kids from earlier turn up.

"Hey Hagrid, who does the dragons belong to?" The black hair boy says right before he notices us.

"They belong to these girls right here, Harry" Hagrid says gesturing to us as the conducter walks up with their cages.

"What the two with the japaneese outfits?" Hermine asks "how do you not have to wear uniform anyway?" She asks us reaching for my zompacto.

I quickly remove it from the sheath and place it against her nexk "touch my sword and I will honestly kill you" I hiss as shock covers her face. " And we are wearing kimonos as we are exchange students here from a different acadamy" I quickly roll of the lie we were told if anyone asked.

Toshiro pulls me and Grimmjow away from the crowd. "There is a menos grande nearby" Toshiro whispers as Grimmjows ears perk up. "You two deal with it and we will meet you at the school." Me and Grimmjow share a smile as I jump onto his shoulder like I do with Kenny and we get to the menos instantly.

"I still can't belive your that light" Grimmjow says as he unsheatshs Panthera and looks up at the menos as another three turn up. "Well this just went from interesting to fun" he laughs as I pull out my sword.

"Agreed" I say as I jump up and slash one straight through the mask, I quickly dodge a cero from another. "To slow asshole" I taunt at the menos standing about ten feet in the air.

"Don't taunt the menos, just because they aren't as evolved as I am" Grimmjow says slashing anothers mask as it lauches a cero.

"Shit" I shout as the blash knocks me backwards into a glass wall, through a giant hall and into a wooden table.

I sit up to notice a full hall of people looking at me and all the boys staring at me. I look down to see that my kimono opened up to round about the way Rangiku wears it. "Look at me like that again and I will slit all your thoughts.

I pull it closed before summoning my shekai. I use shunpo to go to the man standing in to main stage. "Deepest apoligies sir" I bow slightly before jumping and slicing through the rest of the menos with Grimmjow as Karin and Toshiro fix the glass.

Xx

Dumbledoor finishes her speach to the school then gets us to come from the doorway to stand next to him "These five students, who are all fifth years, have came from a unusual acadamy all the way in Japan to learn in a different way" he starts introducing us "they were taught how to wield a sword in battle and a type of magic called Kido. These students are willing to teach their skills to other students in third year and above as these skills are very dangerous. To me left stands Toshiro Hitsugya and Karin Kurosaki, they will be taking the Kido class on monday after dinner in the great hall" they do a small bow in courtisy "to my other side stands Tatsuki Shirosaki and Grimmjow Jaquerjacks who will be taking the kendo class at the same time but across from the greenhouses." We do a small bow and Grimmjow gets a few small gasps as he turns his head and they see the small piece of bone on his jaw. "Also at my far right, there is the new quittich assistant who will be helping with practice and teaching broom flight. His name is Ulquiorra Cifer." He does a small bow as well.

"Can we get a demonstration of wand less magic!" A white haired boy shouts out from the slitheren table.

"Its fine by us" Toshiro says when Dumbledoor gives him a questionable look.

"Ok everyone there will be a Kido demonstation done by the teachers" Dumbledoor announces and everyone looks at Toshiro and Karin. "If you three don't mind can you go to your table" it was more of an instruction than a question so we comply and go sit at the slitheren table where we get some questionable looks.

"Haido thirty-thee sunkut sui" Karin shouts launching a blast at Toshiro who blocks it easily but pulling up a cloud of dust around them. This makes everybody jump at the sound and they all had a look of surprise as they must of all thought wandless magic was impossible.

"Why didn't you help with the demonstration?" A white haired boy who was sitting next to me asks.

"If I did I probably blew this place sky high." I say looking at the boy who had a confused look on his face. "I am not the best at Kido and mine are known to be explosive" I give an evil smile what the boy returns. "Need something blown to pieces, just find me"

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way" he flicks some of his hair out of his face.

"As you heard I'm Tatsuki Shirosaki" I smile at him and he returns it.

After the smoke clears Dumbledoor starts speaking again "These students are also here for some reasons that you will not be told but they are aloud to wear their kimono's and are aloud to carry about their swords at any time. They are... Uh... Unusual with their powers, thing might be further explained at some point but right now let's not worry" This gets some us weird looks as they start to notice the swords we are carrying about "and on that note let the feast begin" he summons out food what looks delicious and everyone starts to eat.

Xx slytheren commenroom midnight xX

"Hey Tatsuki" Ulquiorra says as I re enter the common room after getting the rest of my saki off of Karin who was pissed of at me as she almost got caught but the boy Harry let her borrow some cloak what made her invisable.

"Hey, look what I got" I hold up the saki and Grimmjow runs into the room.

"I smelt alchohol" he says when he enters the room. You could smell the saki on his breath.

"Correction, you smelt saki, human alcohol is nothing compared to this." I correct him as I head for the girls dorms.

"But the saki" Grimmjow groans as I walk by him.

"Not for today" I say as Ulquiorra's bat flies past my head.

(0_0) (0_) (0) (_0) (0_0) \(*o*)/ Karin- defence against the dark arts - next morning

"God this stuff is so simple" I complain after half the period to Tatsuki. I look through the textbook and sees that I could do half this stuff easily.

"We have to take this class to see what things we will probably have to fight" Tatsuki says taking half the spells in the textbook and remembers them instantly.

"Still these things probably aren't as bad as a meno's" I shove the textbook at her "just look at them a squad four member could take them out." We both share a laugh.

Prof. Umbrigh finishes of the class we use shunpo to get out of there as fast as fucking possible. We head down to the dungeons where our potions class is.

"Tatsuki over here" a white haired boy shouts from across the room where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sitting around a cauldron.

"Kay Draco" she shouts as she runs over to where they are sitting and I walk over to the table Toshiro is sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Hey" I say sitting down and adjusting my zompacto so I can sit comfortably. Toshiro is sitting flicking through the textbook we are studying.

"Hey snowball" Toshiro says smiling as he closes the book and hits Ron over the head with it as Ron makes a love heart with his fingers.

"That hurt" he complains while rubbing his head.

"It was supposed to" Toshiro hisses as Snape starts the class.

Xx Karin -after dinner

"Good luck with your Kendo class" Karin shouts as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra leave the great hall with me.

"You two trying out for quittich?" Ulquiorra asks as we go through the great doors.

"Hell yea I can whack people with a bat" Grimmjow says smiling as he rests his zompacto across his shoulders while heading down the dirt path.

"I might I am still deciding." I say as we stop at where Ulquiorra has to head for the quittich field. "See you later" I kiss Ulquiorra on the cheek then head for the greenhouses.

"This is going to be fun" Grimmjow looks about the area behind the greenhouses. "And not many thing for us to break if it gets out of hand." He laughs for a second then lays back on the grass with a satisfied purr.

"Yea I am in a mood for a fight though." I lie down next to him and I lay my zompacto down next to me. "I hope no one turns up, it has been a while since we have had a good spar" I smile to myself as my hair fans out in the wind blending in with the grass.

We just sit there in silence for about ten minutes and then we realize no one is coming.

"So I'm guessing we are fighting then" Grimmjow stands up stretching and then offers me a hand up.

"Thanks, and you are so on" I brush the grass of my kimono and attack him with my sword as there is a sudden clash as he deflects.

"Cheat" he laughs as he slashes at my legs where I jump the blade and go for the neck. I cut his slightly and he gets me in the shoulder.

"Connect Yagami" I tap the sheath of my zompacto against the hilt and it turns into to blades. One was a dark purple while the other was a deep red and they were both connected by a chain.

'Let's have some fun' a voice comes from the back of my mind and then it all goes black.

-two hours later (karin)-

"What the hell was that noice?" Toshiro shouts as we run out the great hall after the kido class finished.

"How the fuck am I ment to know!" I run out the front gates and toward the back of the greenhouse where there is a crowd of half the school and most of the teachers.

"They are fighting again" Toshiro sighs as he notices Tatsuki and Grimmjow fighting in the middle of the air. "And she has her shikai out."

"I've got this" I jump up into the air and try to get close to her but she attacks me with one of the two blades in her hands. I jump back and I sigh when I realize its the fire blade not the poison one.

"I've got Grimmjow" Toshiro shouts as he tries to get close to them. He looks at their faces and is next to me a second later "they have lost control and their hollows are in control we need to snap them out of it." He hisses into my ear.

"Use your shikai to freeze them to the ground if I get them down onto the ground." I say as I take out my sword and try to slash at Tatsuki what she quickly deflects with the red blade.

"Its inpossible to stop me" she hisses as she knocks me back.

Grimmjow attacks her and I notice his eyes are a deep black. She catches him across the stomatch cutting his top open revealing the hole in his stomach.

He falls to the ground as I notice it was the poisoned blade she used.

I take the avantage to knock her to the ground.

"Rain across the frosted heavens, Hyiomaru" toshiro shouts as they both hit the ground. Ice quickly covers Tatsuki holding her down.

After a few minutes of struggling her eyes go back to normal and Toshiro breaks the ice holding her down.

X Tatsuki X

"What the fuck happened?" I ask as I jump up as soon as I realize there was something cold near me.

"You lost control while fighting grimmjow." Karin says as she hands me my shekai.

I snap the chain what returns it to a normal sword and then I notice Grimmjow surrounded by a bunch of teachers as his skin started to tint purple.

"Move" I shove a teacher way as I take of my necklace what has a small vial of green liquid in it.

"You poisoned this boy why should we let you help?" The woman asks in a demanding voice.

" I have the antidote." I open the vial what let's out a smell like saki what people are interested in.

I open up his mouth and pour it in. He refuses to swallow so I pinch his nose so he swallows it.

"That stuff may smell nice but it tastes discusting" Grimmjow hisses as he sits up. "Honestly you could of just told me to swallow." He tries to get up but the school nurse pushes him down.

"You two are covered in blood, you need to be examined and healed" she demands as Grimmjow starts licking his own wounds like a cat.

"Touch me and I won't let you live" he hisses as she reaches for the cut on his arm. "Did I get any of my blood on ya?" He asks me standing up.

I lick my arm uncovering a huge gash "nope only mine" I squint my eyes a bit "and dirt" he laughs at this and helps me up onto my feet.

"Wait you two aren't healthy enough to go about" the woman says.

"Unhealthy means almost dead, we can bandage our own wounds as well as clean them so we are fine." I tell her before I walk away, scaring everyone as my shoulder is bleeding severely.

-after a shower-

I sit with Grimmjow as he helps me wrap up my arm as I wouldn't let him help with my shoulder.

"That was fun earlier" I say as he finishes sterilizing the cut. "Haven't fought like that since I met you" I say smiling at the memory.

"Ah I remember that day, the look Nnitora's face was priceless" he laughs thinking back to the day when I got into a fight with him infront of the full espada and won, this would of been fine if they knew I was a girl at the start of the fight.

"Yea you all were making jokes and when you realized a girl bet you, you all just went silent." I laugh as he shakes his head as he remembers "and then when Sayzel tried to capture me and I gave him a scar he won't forget"

"And after fifty years he still has it" he laughs as he finishes wrapping up my arm. "Honestly I honestly can't remember the last time Sayzel was this scared of someone" this makes me laugh as he sits down next to me and starts wrapping up his shoulder.

"Here let me help" I take the gauze out of his hands and notice there is blood on his hands. "Uh your bleeding I think" I tell his as I start wrapping up his shoulder.

"No I'm not, your arm started to bleed when I was wrapping it up" he sniffs his hand then licks it "your blood doesn't taste that bad" he smiles as I hit him over the head as I finish quickly wrapping up his shoulder.

I punch him playfully across the head and my hand connects with his bone jaw. I pull my hand back and hiss as the pain shoots through it. He laughs before taking my hand and kissing my knuckles laughing before the connect with his nose.

"Now that's mean" he says pushing me back against the sofa taking a primal stance like a cat. He walks slowly over to me his ears twitching slightly. He twitches his nose "that kinda hurt" he jokes.

"Says one of the most feared arrancars in Heuco Mundo" I tease as I bring my knee up, it would of got him in the stomach if there wasn't a hole in it. I push him away and try to sit up but he tackles me laughing as I hit him again, he knocks us both to the common room floor. I laugh as I try to push him away but he just pins me down, he haunches his back like a cat smiling down at me. He leans down a bit purring slightly. His face is barely an inch from mine and I could smell my blood on his breath.

The common room door opens at that moment and I push him away and fix my hair what looks a bit like seaweed at the moment as it is still wet.

"Ulquiorra" I jump up and give him a hug like nothing just happened and he places a small kiss on the top of my head.

X Karin X

"I swear those two have to stop getting into fights" Toshiro says as we sit down in the school library as I help him with his captain paperwork.

"Tell me about it" I say as I pick up some and put them in the finished pile "that was worse than when she fought Rangiku when they were both drunk" I shake my head at the memory as that one was stupid.

"And that was a really bad bar fight" he dips the quill into the ink again "Kenny had to drag Tatsuki away" he shakes his head "and Soifon joined the fight" he laughs slightly at the thought and then I realize Harry and Ron has joined us at the table.

"Hey snowy" Ron says putting an arm around my shoulders. He puts on a sheepish smile as I notice Toshiro's eye twitch at this.

"Hey Ichigo" I say laughing and shaking his arm off of my shoulders.

"What does that mean?"

"It means either strawberry or protector" Toshiro says finishing off the paperwork.

"So I'm your protector then" he says flexing his muscles.

"No I meant it in the term strawberry" I say as Toshiro bursts out laughing. Hitting his head of the desk accidentally.

"That's mean" Ron says putting me in a head lock as Harry sighs.

I flip him onto the table out of instinct and it breaks in two. Normally I wouldn't of cared but the ink spilled all over the finished paperwork.

I use shunpo to move quickly and I start pulling down bookshelves to slow Toshiro down and it works a little.

I jump over the stairs banastars and after falling about two floors I land at the entrance area and run for the dungeons. I look back and see Toshiro running after me, I realize that I got lifted into the air and saw Tatsuki holding me up by the collar. I kick out with my legs and use my hands to try to pry her hand of my collar.

"Looking for this one Toshiro?" She asks walking up to him camly and I see Ron and Harry run to catch up with us.

"Yep she got ink all over my paperwork." His eye twitches slightly as I kick out and hit both Harry and Ron in the face. "Not a bad kick but Tatsuki you can put her down now" He commands and she drops me to the ground.

I get up and run but I hit into something solid. I instantly start sneezing my head of as I look up to sww Grimmjow standing there.

"Damn forgot about that I am alergic to cats" I say as I get up and run up flights of stairs.

-tatsuki-

"Ok now that was mean" Grimmjow says after Toshiro and the others run after Karin, again.

"Its not her fault she has allergies" I say pushing him slightly laughing. "Coming for tryouts?" I ask him as I start heading to the quittich pitch for a chance on the team.

"Sure I want to try to hurt people" he laughs as we catch up Ulquiorra.

XX

Alex: first chpt done


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quttitch

Alex:-sniffles- I thing I'm over L's death now.

Nat: get over it already

Alex: what if I killed of Toshiro

Nat: don't you dare

"Speach"

'Hollow/zompacto'

Xx

"Thank god they are letting me off with a green kimono, those robes look horrible" I say as I walk onto the pitch with the slitheren quittich team.

"Your lucky" Ulquiorra complains scratching his back through the robes. Grimmjow is also complaining and scratching uncontrollably.

"Not my fault almost everything you brought was white" I joke as we all mount our brooms and take our places on the pitch.

Grimmjow took position as a beater, Ulquiorra bet up Draco for the position of seeker and I cleanly got keeper.

The game starts and we are quickly in the lead. After a while I start getting bored because the Hufflepuff is that bad I don't have to do anything. I start watching Grimmjow and Ulquiorra play which wasn't that hard as it isn't hard to miss two bloody swords.

I look us just in time to deflect a bludger what I knock to Grimmjow. There is a large gasp as it tears through the robes and reveals the hole in his stomach what it just went through.

'He is a brave hollow, and stronger than your current mate queen' insanity butts in.

"Shut up Instanity" I hiss as I knock back another attempt.

'What's wrong queen? Can't handle the truth?' She jokes making me growl.

"I am the one controlling this body, I can kill us both" I mutter what shuts her up.

I notice Ulquiorra chasing the snitch with the Hufflepuff chasing it as well but Ulquiorra was in arms reach of it.

"Slitheren wins" the announcer shouts as Ulquiorra catches the snitch and we all land softly on the ground. Grimmjow is spinning the bat in his hand while the other team is clutching their ribs in pain.

Ulquiorra runs up and kisses me in front of the full team what gets many whistles. I blush slightly as I see Grimmjow give Ulquiorra a jealous look.

'Even he believes it' insanity buts in with her snide comment.

"Not on the pitch! It took me an hour to tidy up!" Yammi's voice calls over everything. Everyone burst out laughing as we all walk back into the changing rooms.

Once I get into the girls changing room I quickly get into my black kimono and walk out to wait on the boys. I notice a hell butterfly come up to me and I jump in joy when I hear a familiar voice.

"Chou how has the last month been?" Ikkaku's voice comes from the butterfly.

I smile and lead the butterfly out of the way of others. "I have been fine cue ball, did Shunsui notice his Saki stash disappear?" I sit down on the grass and the butterfly sits on my palm.

"He is slightly pissed off and is asking Kurosutchi to cheak the survalance cameras" he sounds catious as I pull out my soul padger and pressing buttons at a rapid pace.

"Hacking into it right this moment so there is no evidence." I hack into his lab and start clearing the footage faster than ever then I realize Shinji is helping. "Tell Shinji thanks and by him a drink for me" I ask Ikakku as I put pager away and stand up. "Need to go have Kendo class today and remember to ask Renji to help me one day, see ya cueball" I dismiss the butterfly and walk to the main school.

I use shunpo to get to my dorm and pick up 20 coloured ribbons and then head to behind the greenhouses where Grimmjow and all 80 of out students are waiting.

"I'm back" I shout getting their attention, I look at Grimmjow "Urahara turn up yet?" I ask him.

"Should be here any minute" Grimmjow responds as the class does the routine exercises we usually give them.

At that exact moment a portal turns up scaring all the students as a blond man with a green hat on his head walks through with a big bag full of swords. "Chou, how are you?" Urahara asks as we closes the portal and hands Grimmjow the bag.

"I'm fine Madhatter, how has the candy store been recently?" I ask him as he pushes his glasses up.

"The buyers are plentiful at the moment" he lowers his voice "Grimmkitty over there smells like he is hungry so he would last until hallowe'en but if he doesn't hunt then expect bad results" he warns quietly trying so Grimmjow doesn't hear.

"I can hear you Urahara" Grimmjow shouts making him jump. I burst out laughing as Insanity shouts in my mind out of surprize.

"See ya later I think I'll go before Yorouichi finds out I'm gone" he re-opens the portal to Karakura town and walks through it quickly getting surprized looks from everyone.

"Later" I say as the portal dissapears and everyone stares at the 20 swords Grimmjow has laid out.

"Ok maggots" Grimmjow shouts "we have eighty puiples in this class and we only have equipment for 20" he gestures to the swords "we will play a ... Game. Tatsuki and I will both take 10 ribbons each and hide in the forest. You need to come and attack us to get a ribbon but we won't make it easy. You can go into groups of two or work yourselves, the game ends at sun down but first there will be a demonstration shown for the kido class what you will attend and one the demonstration is finished the game begins. You are aloud to use any means nessisary to get them except for magic and untieing our kimonos to make us drop them"

"So in other words field trip" I gesture for them all to follow us to black lake. They all follow us scared as we walk through it.

'So tempting to run right now queen' insanity hisses as she tries to control my legs.

"Try anything and I will send you where all my memories are" I say in a voice only Grimmjow can hear.

"She annoying you again?" He asks walking closer to me so no one can hear us.

"Saying something about wanting to run" I shake my head as we walk to the lake and Toshiro and Karin are setting up the barriers.

"Tatsuki it is set up all we need is for you to stand on that block of ice in the middle of the lake and we can go." Toshiro says pushing me into the water.

I look back to see them placing up ice barriers and four doku. I sigh as I start swimming to the ice pedestal.

Xx Karin

"Ok both classes this will be a kido demonstration showing two things" Toshiro announces as Tatsuki starts doing the incantation. "Those who doo not wish protection stand on the bank before we finish putting up barriers." I hoild back a laugh as George and Fren refuse the barrier as well as Hermine and Luna.

"You are the one signing a death note" I tell them as we finish the barrier the same time she finished the incarnation.

The explosion knocks everyone back about three feet and breaks all three of the ice barriers. It also shatters three of the doku making everyone scared.

"That was AWESOME!" Ron shouts breaking the silence as Tatsuki rises from the water.

"Ok that proved two things : what happens when kido goes wrong and why Tatsuki doesn't do it" I announce as she shakes her hair getting everyone soaked.

"Can I do that again?" She asks smiling.

"No"

"Fine. My class exersize starts... Now!" She shouts as she and Grimmjow dissapear and they all run into the forest.

"And kido class that is actually all planned for today as I thought it would have took longer to convinse her" I announce as we walk along the track back to the school. "Next week is healing kido, So try not to get hurt" I shout the last bit so everyone can hear.

I head back into the school and towards the place where they keep all the owls, with Toshiro. "God she is an idiot, how can you put up with her?" He asks as we enter the room and his owl flies down onto his shoulder.

"Long story" I tell him as I sit down.

"I have time" he says sitting down with his owl on his knee.

"You honestly want to know?" I ask as he nods.

Xx flashback 3rd person xX

A small girl with pure white hair and matching skin walks through the streets of Rukon getting awkward looks by everyone.

"Hey Albino, don't bring a blizzard" a red haired boy shouts running up to the girl. He pushes her making her fall onto her buttom. She sniffles a bit as she gets up. "What's wrong shortie?" He teases as the girl looks like she is about to cry punching her.

The boys friends laugh teasing the girl. They join in beating her up as a shadow crawls along the rooftops and stops when it notices the fight.

"Renji asshole Abauri, you are in my domain now leave that girl alone" A voice shouts from an rooftop as a girl drops down landing on one of his friends. She elbows one of the boys in the face and kicks the other before Renji even realizes she is here. The others scatter quickly.

"Make me Tatsuki" he hisses as she grabs his collar hissing at him as she clenches her other hand into a fist. "Okay! I'll leave her alone!" He suddenly shouts as she opens her mouth revealing an unusual blue tounge.

"Glad we came to an agreement pineapple" she hisses as she drops him to the floor and the smaller girl grabs hold of the leg of her kimono. "Now go before I regret letting you go" she hisses crouching down to the girls hight. "You okay?" She asks the girl as Renji runs "I'm Tatsuki Shirosaki, what's your name?"

"I...I'm Karin" the little girl says looking up.

"Come with me, let's get you something to eat" Tatsuki says lifting her up and taking her to a place where they sold fruits. "Pick something" Tatsuki says taking a handful of coins out.

"I want that" Karin says pointing to a watermelon. After paying for it they head to a well hidden alley what has been turned into a home with blankets and sheets making one of the walls and a roof while the floor was covered in even more making a bed and carpet.

Tatsuki cuts it open with a small dagger in her boot and hands Karin a slice. "Eat up, you need to" Tatsuki takes a bite of melon before making a disgusted face. After getting a wierd look from Karin she eats the rest of the melon.

Tatsuki checks over the smaller girls cuts and bruises as she eats the watermelon. She rips some strips off her kimono and ties them around some large cuts to hold them together.

Xx Karin

"So you stick around with her because she saved you?" Toshiro asks as we leave the room to head for the Griffendoor common room.

"Its because she raised me there in Rukon." I tell him as we walk along the fourth floor. "And plus Renji did do some damage."

"Are you crazy?" He asks walking into a wall.

"No Unahana had me tested" (had to put this in) I laugh as he curses under his breath and walk into the commonroom where Harry is sitting with Hermine. "Where's strawberry?" I jump down on the other couch smiling as Toshiro scowls.

Harry is the one who answers "he is at the medical room with his brothers and Tatsuki..." That's all I hear till I use shunpo to get to the infirmary.

Xx Tatsuki

"George you are an asshole" I hiss at him as I cling from Ulquiorras back as we head back to the school.

"You have to admit it was something you would have done." Grimmjow says walking next to us.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Ulquiorra hisses at Grimmjow.

"I am sorry but the rules did specify we could do anything to get them except use magic or untie your kimono, what does now have a cut in the back." Fred says examining the cut.

'Just move faster I am not the biggest fan of waiting' Insanity claws at my mind.

Ulquiorra sences this and we are at the infirmary instantly. "Thanks Ulquiorra" I say before I place my lips on his ice cold ones gently. He presses back as he puts me down on a bed. He pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear as he pulls back.

"I'll look for the nurse" He stands up straight and heads for the office showing yet no emotion once again.

"Still trying to get emotion out of him?" Grimmjow asks surprising me. "And stop letting your guard down I could have easily killed you" he throws Yagami at me "you left that outside so there you go." He sits on the seat opposite as the weasly trio walk in.

"I swear we are so sorry" the twins plead as Ron sits down.

"I'm only here to make sure they aren't killed" Ron clarifies trying to stay away from Grimmjow.

"Nobody dies in my ward" Madam Ponfry says walking in and asking me to show her the cut. I pull the back of my t-shirt up showing her it. "What one am I examining?"

"I belive its the one that's bleeding" a voice comes from the doorway to show Karin.

Xx Karin

Tatsuki's back was covered in a mess of scars, cuts, bruises and stitches. "Miss please hurry because she will stitch it up herself" I warn her as she starts cleaning the cut with antibactireal wipes.

Tatsuki is just sitting there taking it as Grimmjow gets into another argument with Ulquiorra. "... You don't deserve her Ulquiorra... She is to good for you" I hear Grimmjow tell him out of Tatsuki's ear range as I have better senses than her.

'Catman has a point' Hiorinmaru mentions as I walk over to where madam Pomfry is giving Tatsuki stitches along the centre of her spine.

"Okay that should be enough but I don't have any clothes you can cover yourself with as a certain beater made me give them all to the hufflepuff team." She says giving Grimmjow the evil eyes before Grimmjow throws his shirt at her.

"Give her that to put on" he tells her before quickly getting another one.

"Tatsuki put this on as I'm done stitching your back up" Madam pomfry hands her the shirt after she quickly takes her last one off and changes it using a bit of shunpo so the boys don't see anything.

"Okay let's go" she says getting up.

"But you are injured"

"I have rapid healing propabilities, I only needed something to hold it together" she explains quickly before leaving the room with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

I sigh as Toshiro walks in and pulls my arm. "Where are we going?" I look at him suspisiously.

"Its starting to snow" he manages to say before he uses shunpo to catch up with me. I sit down on a bench in the courtyard as snow falls down around us.

We just sit there in the snow for a few minutes and I don't notice anything. When I feel a cool breaze I just think it is the wind and then a pair of cool lips touch my cheek.

I quickly turn to look at Toshiro who is blushing significantly. "Uhhh Toshiro..." I start before his cold lips touch mine gently. They are gentle as when I don't slap him he presses his head close to mine as his hand runs through my long white hair.

"I seriously thought there would be a lot more of me getting hurt" Toshiro chuckles.

"When Tatsuki finds out there probably will be" I laugh as I kiss him softly on the lips. He smiles as he runs his hands through my hair gently. This kiss is more fierce than the last one as if someone lit a candle inside his heart and his emotions are free.

He pulls back as we both gasp for air. "You do not know how long I've wanted to do this" he tells me as his teal coloured eyes look into my ice blue ones.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that" I tell him as I kiss him putting my arms around his neck.

Xx Tatsuki

"Ken-chan" I shout as I see the giant captian appear in the great hall with Shuhei and Renji. "What are you doing here?" I run up to them.

"We were commanded to take you on a field mission." Shuhei answers looking at the espada that just wrapped his arms around my stomach "hey Ulquiorra" he puts on a mono tone voice trying not to sound jealous.

"Okay when are we leaving?"

"Now" Renji tells us.

"Bye" I say to Ulquiorra as I kiss him softly on the lips what he returns gently before pulling away.

He let's go and heads back to the common room as Renji shakes his head. "Honestly I would rather you date Grimmjow" he sighs.

'Told you' Insanity laughs.

"Can you stop fucking saying that" I burst out unable to control myself.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Kenny's voice breaks me out my trance.

"Ugh insanity is trying to get me to dump Ulquiorra and date Grimmjow" I tell them as Shuhei opens a portal.

"For once we agree with her" Shuhei laughs.

"Just because you lost your chance" I tease back to my normal self.

He gives me an evil look as I stick out my tounge at him making him shiver. "Can we just get onto the mission now?" He snaps as we walk through the portal.

We leave the portal at a war memorial. My eyes widen as I see all the souls walking about the rubble.

"Uh what was this place" I question Kenny.

"It was an orphanage and a home for the mentally unstable until the first world war where it also became a shelter for the homeless." Shehei answers walking through the gate getting suspicious looks from the souls.

After sending most of the souls to the soul society we enter the building to examine the insides. As I walk in I feel like I was just punched in the head and stumble into Kenny.

"Jump on my back" Kenpatchi instructs "how is insanity doing?" He asks curious.

"She is quiet for once" I whisper as I start reconisizing bits and pieces. The boys look scared at the fact that I am quiet as he head down a flight of stairs what shows a row of doors.

The first two were empty but the third one looked like a little girls room. It had some rather interesting drawing that creeped out the boys but looked so familiar. I pick up two small pictures, one had something what showed what looked like a teenage boy with pure white features hugging a little girl protectively. While the other had the same little girl hugging a boy the same hight as her but with longish dark hair.

I look closely at the little girl and the boys gasp as they notice the thing I did. "That's me" I whisper before collapsing.

Xx

I wake up to see the boys panicking as I have never fainted or collapsed before. I look about to see that they have carried me outside but haven't managed to get the pictures out my hands. I look at the one of me and the smaller boy. "Mouse" I whisper the boys nickname and it alerts everyone I am awake.

"Captian Ziraki there is a strong spirutual pressure coming in this direction" Renji alearts Kenpatchi.

"Is it a hollow?" He asks helping me onto my feet.

"No"

"Then let it approach but have your weapons at the ready" he commands drawing his sword.

I summon my shikai as a tall teenage boy walks in our direction wearing the same clothes as all the other spirits. "Tatsuki" he shouts running up to us making us alert to the chain what was connecting him to this building.

"Mouse?" I walk up to him cautiously.

"I thought you died that day when we were eight. How do you look eighteen?" He asks now infront of us and everyone had their weapon out.

"Long story, how did you reconize me?"

"No one can miss your mutations, trust me they are the most memerable bit about you" he laughs getting odd looks from the others.

"Shuhei, Renji and captian ziraki can we have a moment to speak in private?" I ask looking at them.

"Boys put your weapons away" Kenpatchi orders getting hesitant looks from the boys "two minutes that is all your getting" he tells me before walking away.

As Kenpatchi is out of eyes sight Mouse hugs me catching me in surprize. "God Tatsuki I missed you" he whispers in my hair looking down at me.

"I can't say I missed you too Mouse" I frown at him as a small tear lands in my hair. "I lost my memories the day I died" I look down at my feet.

"But you remember now don't you?" He asks with a hopefull tone in his voice.

"Of course I do" I tell him before remembering the other boy in the picture. "What happened to H'ichigo?" I ask him looking at his facial fetures seeing that he looks exactly like Ulquiorra with pink eyes.

"Your brother died trying to get you out the way of the bombs" his voice sounded like he didn't want to tell me this "most of the building got destroyed that day" he sniffs as we remember that day, it was Valentines day in the year 1915.

"Okay! That's that!" Renji's voice breaks the moment making him jump.

"Mouse we need to send you to the soul society so you are safe" I tell him letting go and looking at his soul chain what was almost torn out.

"Tatsuki I don't want to go"

"You need to you will be safe" I tell him looking into his eyes.

"Fine I'll go but let me do one thing" he asks me as Kenpatchi starts being intriqued in this conversation.

"What?" I ask before he plants his lips softly on mine and puts a small piece of paper in my hand.

"Goodbye Tatsuki" he whispers as he nods to Shuhei and is sent to the soul society.

I look at what he put in my hand: it was a old hand drawn card with a badly drawn heart on the front. I open up the card and choke on air a bit.

'Now that boy is kind' Insanity speaks up for the first time in an hour.

"What does it say?" Renji asks grabbing the card from my hands and reading it "Tatsuki, the war is ulgy, but your beautiful to me". He folds it back up and hands me it.

'That boy remebered you after all this time' insanity sounds shocked 'he deserves a medal'

"Doesn't he look like Ulquiorra?" Shuhei asks me and I nod.

Xx back at school

I walk through a portal carring a large watermelon while eating chocolate. I look up to see Karin run up to me.

"Tatsuki, you bought melon!" Toshiro shouts almost making me drop it.

"Warn a shinigami next time you are going to do that" I hiss handing him over the watermelon what was the same size as him.

I notice them both covered in snowflakes and then I notice Karin's tattoo on her hand. It was the pattern of a snowflake what would only be shown if in recent contact with snow or ice.

"So its snowing outside" I say "make sure you don't freeze" I joke before heading for the Slytheren common room.

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: yay new Dr. Who

Nat: big woop. You should know the drill but just in case;

"Speach"

'Hollow/zompacto'

Xx Karin

"I honestly don't think we should be out here right now" I say to Toshiro as a snowflake lands on the end of my nose.

"You grew up with Tatsuki, who belongs in either hauco mundo and become and arracar or the fucking maggots nest because she broke so many laws, and you are worried about being out after curfew" Toshiro laughs running his hand through his hair. "Honestly I am surprised."

I throw a snowball at him "stop laughing!" I shout as it hits him square in the face "you are the one who usually enforces rules, why are you encouraging me to break them?" I burst out laughing as he throws a snowball at me.

"Taicho thought you had better aim than that" I taunt sticking my tounge out at him as he misses. I get a handful of snow before running and trying to shove it down the back of his kimono.

He turns around just in time to catch me and we both fall into the snow with his body pinning me down in the snow. He looks at me with his teal eyes what are hidden behind his hair breathing deeply. I look back at him as he kisses my lips softly, surprising me.

I kiss back as I put my arms around his neck as he bites my bottom lip softly. He pulls back cheeks going slightly red.

"Uhhhh... Let's get back to the dorms now" he clears his throught before helping me out the snow.

'That's the Toshiro we know' Hiyorinmaru says for me.

Xx Tatsuki

I look everywhere and I see fire. Everything is burning. The buildings are destroyed. There is no signs of life. The smell of burnt flesh fills my nostrils...

I sit up in bed gasping for air as I look around my room. Nothing is out of place except for the fact that Yagimi is is sitting out in shikai form when I am sure I didn't summon it.

'This I have nothing to do with' Insanity tells me as I sit up and change into my normal shinigami outfit. I tie the waist the exact time Ikakku and Yumichika enter my room.

"Tatsuki there is a meeting" Ikakku tells me as Yumichika looks taken back at how I look.

"Tatsuki... You look so unbeautiful" he tells me as I run eyeliner over my eyes in a mirror trying to hide my lack of sleep.

"This is what happens when you don't get sleep and then woken up at eleven o'clock in the middle of the fucking night" I snap at him as I put the eyeliner down as Yumichika picks up a brush and pulls it through my hair as Ikakku is heading towards the drawers in the corner.

I pick up a pair of chopsticks I sometimes use to pin up my hair and throw them at him making him jump. "Touch anything Ikakku and I will kill you" I warn as Yumichika finishes brushing my hair for me and I pin it up with a feathery clip he once gave me for christmas.

"Okay we going to this meeting?" Yumichika says opening the sencymone and we head for the squad barracks. I almost collapse tired and Ikakku notices.

"Get on" he quickly says as Yumichika helps me onto his back as I fight falling asleep. "You honestly haven't gained any weight over the last fifty years while Yumi has been piling it on" he jokes.

I yawn "don't say that he might starve his self again" I tease before yawning again. I don't even notice that we are at the meeting until Ikakku puts me down in a seat and tells me to look awake.

Kenpatchi taicho starts speaking about what has happened in the squad recently and then he started speaking about shikai and bonkai training what gets my attention "We have been trying to get more squad members to get shikai and bonkai... Bonkai training will happen... The first person will be fourth seat Tatsuki Shirosaki" at this moment my head falls from my hands hitting the table making everyone look at me.

"Fu... Bloody hell, that bloody hurt" I quickly change my language then I realize Yachiru is sitting next to me (only other girl in the squad). I regain my sences "Captian Ziraki! Are you sure it is safe for me to learn bonkai?" I ask speaking out of turn.

"No reason to see why not. For those who have forgotten Tatsuki here is a visard so she has a hollow spirit" Ziraki announces.

"Tell it to everyone" I hiss under my breath. I rest my head on my hands again and try not to fall asleep. After the rest of the meeting I stand up and stretch liftening to my back give a satisfying click.

"Tatsuki" captain Ziraki walks up to me "sorry for pulling you from your mission it was important" I am actually he is explaining this.

"Taicho, I needed a change of scenery so I don't mind" I tell him as I am obout to leave.

He looks at me suspiciously before speaking again "get some sleep, you haven't worn that much eyeliner since you went two weeks without sleeping, and that's an order" he tells me before I leave through the sencymone and end up on hogwarts roof.

It is snowing when my feet hit the roof making slight marks in the fresh snow. I walk to the edge of the roof where there is a small railing. I look back to see the snow finish covering my tracks.

I sign as I sit down against the railing.

'To scared to sleep' Insanity asks actually sounding concerned.

"What do you think?" I reply shaking my head. THUD! I look up to see Ulquiorra land on the roof in the worst way possible (head first). "Your not usually this bad!" I exclaim as he gets up and gets out his resurrection form.

"Sorry this thing has been messing up my sences" he makes up the excuse showing me a piece of technology humans call an ipod. "The music, if you call it that, is not trash." He makes me laugh as he uses his favourite word.

"Okay" I say yawning and stretching as he comes and sits with me as snow starts landing on his hair standing out. I sit close to him and put my head on his shoulder.

He pushes a piece of hair out my face "listen" he puts a headphone in my ear and I hear a song (Evil Angel by breaking benjamin) what is quite soothing and I yawn again.

"Your right, its not trash" I whisper before I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder. "Put me to sleep evil angel..." I whisper the start of the chorus as I fall asleep.

Xx next morning

I wake up in the common room to the sound of Grimmjows cat meowing for its breackfast. So in other words it was half six in the morning. I groaned rubbing my head and pulling out the feather hairpin what was still in my hair and what the cat was playing with.

Grimmjow drags his self into the common room looking for his cats food bowl. "M'rnin" he mumbles streaching as I notice he is shirtless and is doing nothing about the hole in his stomatch everyone could see.

"Morning" I get up to see that Ulquiorra left the ipod on the couch next to me. "Do you know how long I've been asleep?" I ask him standing next to him as his cat rubs its self against my legs.

"Well considering it is time to feed Panther and Ulquiorra dragged his emo ass to bed six hours ago..." He puts the cat dish on the floor "about six to seven hours" he rubs his hands through his hair.

'God so good looking' Insanity drools from inside my brain.

I head over to where my dorm is and walk in jumping at the sight of Ulquiorras bat sleeping in my cupboard where I keep my kimonos. I sigh before changing into a deep green one and tieing my zompacto onto my side once again.

'Got some good sleep queen?' Insanity sounds concered as I look in the mirror fixing my deep eyelines and looking at my hair before brushing it. I finish brushing it and I see my hair as the colour brown for a second.

I shake my head before pinning it up with a pair of chopsticks what had small green feathers at the end. I walk into the common room to see Grimmjow looking through the ipod.

I sit next to him taking the ipod off him.

"Where did you get it?" Grimmjow asks as his cat jumps onto my lap purring.

"Ulquiorra gave me it." I say yawning. His cat is now rather comfy across my knees.

'Think Grimm kitty is jealous? Because he is' Insanity says yawning and curling up in my mind.

"Oh yea why did you call your cat Panther?" I ask him as he kicks his legs up onto a table in front of the couch.

"I couldn't call it Panthera could I?" He laughs scarching his jawbone. "And if I did emo boy would flip" he laughs more making me laugh and we are both laughing like mad people.

"I am trying to sleep Grimmjow" Ulquiorra emotionless from the doorway before coming and sitting next to me. His bat soon follows perching on the horn of his mask. "What time is it anyway?" He asks also shirt less.

"Almost time for breakfast" I tell him as Panther jumps off my lap aiming for Ulquiorra's bat but catching its claws on his cheeks making the green tearlines turn red with blood.

"Okay" he says getting up and leaving for the dorms again.

"Emo" Grimmjow hisses under his breath but Ulquiorra turns around and looks confused about what the word means. "I'll explain it later" he shakes his head running his hands through his hair.

"Oh yea I have got lieutenant Abauri to help today" I remember as I pull my feet up next to me. "He kinda wants to fight me after I stole all his hair ties so no time better than in a kendo class" I smile similar to Gin Ichimaru but I keep my eyes open.

"But that means I don't get to fight"

"Yes but we can gamble of who will win or lose and spend whatever is left over on saki" I remind him as he gets up and heads to the dorms.

"Oh yea its been a while since I have had a good drinking session" he smiles before leaving the room.

Xx breakfast

I sit eating chocolate pancakes as the owls who usually bring mail fly in. I look up out of curiosity and see a hell butterfly go in Toshiros direction. 3... 2 ... 1 ... The spiritual pressure rises enough for me to actually acknowledge it as I look up in the direction of the griffendoor table to see a good bit of it frozen.

Karin beckons me over as soon as we are told to go to our classes and the fact that we both have potions first.

As I walk over Toshiro speaks out "since when have you been told to learn bonkai?" He tries not to shout as he looks like he is about to try and punch me.

"Last night there was a squad meeting" I tell him trying not to get attention from the students. "I need to find someone to teach me bonkai, Yumichika said something about finding my inner world first. I don't know what in the soul society he was talking about" I flick hair over my shoulder before walking into my class and sitting at the cauldron I share with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Xx Karin

I start chopping up the ingredients we need to make a type of poison what is easily cured. "If we wanted poison we would just ask Tatsuki" Toshiro whispers in my ear making me laugh.

Profesor snape hears this and chooses this moment to try to humiliate me. "Miss Kurosaki, if you find this so amusing why don't you tell the the class to counteract a posion of any type?" I almost laugh at the easyness of this question.

"A poison can be counteracted by the antidote of that type of poison or it could be attacked with a poison you have the antidote for or one you are immune to" I answer "this has happened in two cases that I know of, my friend Tatsuki over there or our friend Soifon" I throw the ingredients in the cauldron as I say this.

"Counter acting a poison with another is impossible" he says as Tatsuki finishes the poison she was making and takes a drink of it making his eyes widen. "Miss Shirosaki what on earth are you doing?" He shouts as we haven't made the antidote yet.

Grimmjow hands her the small green vial that she put on the desk after announcing "this here is the poison her shekai makes" she drinks it quickly as the last batch starts affecting her.

"Done, counteracted a poison with a poison" she laughs like a maniac freaking everyone out "and you said it couldn't be done" her laughing is starting to scare everyone until Nevel takes a sip of it before colapsing to the floor as it starts burning his viens what is obvious as his body starts getting black lines across it. Suddenly the flesh on his face starts burning and decomposing at a rapid pace.

"What's the antidote?" Snape asks as he knees next to him as he hesitates to call madam pomfry.

"A second dose" I say forcing his mouth open as Tatsuki tries to pour it in.

"It isn't working!" He shouts at her as his body goes into convulsions and he starts coughing uncontrollably.

"If he dies phone my captian" she says before walking out to go to her next class.

"What does she mean?" He shouts at me like I know, what I do.

"He took a large dose of her poison what is very hard to counteract, the poison is its own antidote and corresponding to the size of the dose he took it will be a while before he is back to normal" I empty out the cauldron what has just finished and Toshiro has put it into vials. "Also the school we came from isn't sorted by houses but squads, each has a captian what is the strongest and most respected in that squad, her captain is responsible for her doings as he is the reason she isn't in prison." I tell him before walking to my next class.

Xx kido class

"Karin!" A voice announces as Hanataro runs through the sencymone to hug me.

"Personal space" I dig my hands into his sides making him jump back. He swears letting go of me. "And you said Tatsuki didn't rub off on you, now you are here swearing." I look up with an evil glint in my eye "what would Unohana say" I smirk before I realize who is behind me.

"What would I say?" A voice comes from behind me making me jump. I turn around to see Unohana.

"Sorry captian" I quickly blurt out hoping she didn't hear my comment.

"For what?" She asks letting me off the hook as the Kido Class walks in looking at us wierdly.

"Okay class" Toshiro announces as the class sits as expected "today we are doing healing kido, to help us we have Captain Unohana and Hanataro who are hear to see how this class is doing. I am sorry but every one of you will have to get at least a small cut before we demonstrate how it works." He looks around "Any complaints? Good"

Xx

I look up to the door to see Grimmjow helping Tatsuki and Renji hobble into the room covered in blood. Renji is somehow still keeping hold of his bonkai.

"What in the name of shinigami happened?" Toshiro shouts running over to where they are struggling over.

"A fucking awesome fight!" Tatsuki exclaims as her stomach let's out another gush of blood covering the floor as Renji shivers and drops the hilt of Zabimaru as he loses control over his left arm.

"Get them over here they will be a good demonstration of advanced healing kido." Unohana instructs. Hanataro gets up and helps Tatsuki over the mats she had laid out earlier.

"Oh yea he kinda got poisoned" Tatsuki mentions as Unohana lies her down, Hanataro lies Renji down and Grimmjow is dragging Zabimaru as he has remained conscious throughout all of this. She breaks her shekai returning it to it's normal state and lies it next to her.

I walk over to where Toshiro is standing out of Tatsuki's eyesight and sit down as Unohana continues teaching the class for us. "Probably the easiest class so far" he whispers as they start healing up her stomach.

"And probably the easiest part of Tatsuki to heal mainly as her stomach is still like a normal persons" I say as Toshiro sits down next to me and hesitates before tangling his fingers with mine.

"I still don't know how that works out" Toshiro questions as I sigh as I remember when she first got cut in a fight.

Xx rukon district part 79, 100 years ago

A four year old Karin is holding onto Tatsuki's back as she is running over the roofs. Tatsuki's long green mane of hair is flying out behind them as Karin's white is standing out as it highlights the green.

"There is something wrong" Tatsuki whispers as she slows down the running as she comes up to a green area filled with trees and a weird feel about the air.

Not long after she says this a large lizard like monster turns up and starts attacking the other souls. Tatsuki bites her lip before putting Karin down.

"Hide and if I'm not back at the alley in two days don't come looking for me" Tatsuki whispers before Karin jumps down and hides in a crate littering the street.

The hollow starts going for Karin sensing the strong spiritual pressure coming from the little girl. Tatsuki gets pissed and her spiritual pressure rises incredebally making the hollow turn quickly.

"You over sized fucking lizard its me you bloody want" Tatsuki shouts pulling two small daggers out her boots as the hollow charges at her. She jumps onto the hollows shoulder and climbs round to its back slicing the hollows back with the daggers. "Come on you fucking bastard aren't you stronger than this!" She shouts taunting it. Out of nowhere spikes come out of its back cutting her arm open. She grits her teeth before clutching the daggers tighter and sticking one into its back and hold on for dear afterlife as the hollow tries to shake her off. Her dagger slips making her fall. Tatsuki stabs her daggers back in catching the inside of the hole making it howl.

During all of this Karin is hiding in the crate praying that Tatsuki is alright. She almost didn't even notice a tall man with long blond hair and a man with short brown hair walk up to stand next to where she was hiding.

"Aizen don't do anything yet" the blond haired man says with his white cloak blowing out behind him.

"Taicho that girls in trouble" Aizen said placing his hand on the hilt of the sword sitting on his waist.

"Just wait this girl is going well on her own let's see how far she goes" he does an awkward smile before watching Tatsuki fight the hollow.

Tatsuki falls landing in a pile of boxes and it cuts a good part of her body. Her arms, legs, back, face and her chest was now covered in cuts. The hollow crouches over her drooling. The drool seeps into the cuts all across her body making her wriggle about in pain as a type of steam rises from the cuts.

"Tatsuki!" Karin shouts running out into the open as this happens. "Hey Mr. Monster over here!" Karin tries to get its attention like and idiot.

"Karin... Please don't do anything stupid" Tatsuki whispers closing her eyes and lying back.

"Okay about time we step in" the blond haired man says "Aizen take care of the hollow I will get the girls" he gives out the commands moving quickly to grab Karin and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki opens her eyes slightly to see Aizen draw his sword and slash the hollow into two. She coughs up a mouthful of blood before closing her eyes and her head falls forward onto the blond mans chest as all her cuts gush of blood covering the man in it.

"Tatsuki!" Karin shouts as the man puts both of them down but lies Tatsuki out on a mat Aizen layed out. "What are you doing you crazy man?" She pushes Aizen as he rips off her sleaves to show the cuts.

The blond haired man speaks "I am Shinji, I am the captain of the fifth of the thirteen court guard squads. We are trying to heal your friend here so can you please not get in our way" he starts bandaging her up cleaning the cuts making her struggle in pain. "What is your name?"

Karin sits next to Tatsuki quiet before answering "I am Karin"

"Karin you have strong spiritual pressure you need to come with us to the serieti as soon as possible" Aizen says as he finishes bandaging up Tatsuki.

"No" Tatsuki whispers before opening her eyes "we are not going with you" she gets up onto her feet struggling "you are not taking us away from our home" she picks up Karin and runs at full speed dodging everything and ignoring her wounds.

Later that night Tatsuki is teaching Karin how to read and write by writing things in the dirt. As Karin starts to draw Tatsuki takes off the bandages to see that the wounds have healed but have left scars but something else is wrong.

"You skin ni-sama, it is hard, like rock" Karin says running her fingers along the scar. "The skin is different"

Tatsuki's eyes widen "I can't feel that, I can't feel you touching my arm" her head falls forward "I know if I am touching something but I just can't feel it..." She goes silent like she is about to cry. "Go to sleep Karin" Tatsuki snaps getting up and climbing onto a roof.

Xx

"So the fight with the hollow gave her solid body structure?" Toshiro questions.

"The hollows spit what got into her wounds changed the skin turning the bone and muscle into the same type of bone their masks are made of" I look down at the floor as I say this "all of her sensory system in most her body disappeared so she can't really sense or feel most things." I tell him as Tatsuki gets up smiling.

She picks up her zompacto before walking over to where we are sitting and Toshiro quickly let's go of my hand.

"The thrill of battle never fades" she smiles before sitting down next to us "think Renji might need therapy after that fight" she jokes laughing at herself.

We look at her wierdly.

"Okay I get the message, I'll piss off" she gets up flicking her long green hair and walking to where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are standing.

He takes my hand softly. "I am really glad you are here" he whipers so only I can hear him. "If I was alone with her one of us wouldn't make it"

I laugh at his jokes before sitting closer "you would probably win, she won't hurt people I care about" I rest my head on his shoulder as Tatsuki and the kido class leaves as Unohana finishes the class.

Hanataro walks over to us " that's us about to open up the sencymone and leave" he looks at me and Toshiro "Captian you really have to get her sister under control, you can only do so much with her poison" he looks down before following Unohana through the sencymone and leaving us alone.

"Now that we are alone I can do this" he smirks. Before I can ask what he kisses my lips softly taking me by surprise.

Xx Tatsuki next morning

I walk out the girls dorm after leaving the showers and then I hear something what sounded like a cat being stangled.

'What the hell is that noise?' Insanity complains.

"If I knew I would tell you" I hiss as her as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walks out the boys dorm. "What the fuck was that?" I ask tapping my long nails against their necks.

"I think you don't like my singing" Grimmjow says moving my hand gently. "Even though it is better than Ulquiorra's." He says after Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow at him.

"Now I am interested. So what do you sound like when you sing, Ulquiorra" I give him an evil smile as some of my wet hair falls over my eyes making me look more sinister.

Xx

I rest my head in my hands groaning slightly. "That is the last time I ulmake Grimmjow sing" I say to Ulquiorra "he sounded like a dying cat" I look at him "not like you were any better" I smirk dodging his fist as he throws a punch.

"That is mean" he says running a hand through his hair before looking at Grimmjow who is eating an omelette. "You know he was worse"

I take a bite of my omelette "debatable" I joke as I finish my breakfast and as I take my last bite a hell butterfly lands on the end of my fork. I groan and listen to the message.

I groan louder "out of all the people to help with bonkai I get the gay prick" I complain to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as the butterfly flies away.

"Hanatato?"

"Cueball?" They guess half heartedly.

"Close, Yumichika" I put my fork down looking at my plate.

"Now he is gay, at least he isn't Charlotte Coolhorn" Grimmjow says laughing.

I whack Ulquiorra over the head "Hanataro isn't gay, I dated him for a week" I dodge another punch from him as I jump up and run for my next class, Care for magical creatures.

Xx later

I dump my outer shirt on my chair as I sit in defence against the dark arts. Thank god for layers, the moment I took it off all the boys were staring like they could see my crooked messed up soul. I rest my head on my hands and close my eyes...

I open my eyes when I hear the sound of a fight. I look to my left to see that Karin isn't sitting next to me. I look about the room and I couldn't see her.

CRASH! The window caves in with Karin flying into the room. The place freezes as she gets up looking pissed as she wipes blood from her eye. "YAMI YOU FUCKING FAT BASTARD!" She shouts grabbing my sword. "Join forces Hyrinmaru!" She shouts connect my sword with hers creating two swords connected by a chain of snowflakes.

One was in the shape of a katana while the other looked like a long sword and was tinted purple as the katana was clear.

"Give me back Yagami" I shout jumping out the window and landing gracefully four stories down. I run after her own the ground as she is in the air. I run over to where a large crowd has already formed with Yami in the centre in his resurrection.

I stop next to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who already got there as they weren't tiered. Toshiro is standing there looking up.

Grimmjow says to him "do you want on my shoulders for a better view?" He asks joking and Toshiro punches him in the stomach but it just passes without doing any damage. "Cool down, wait sorry heat up you are freezing my tail of here" he laughs at his own joke and it gets a snigger from me.

"Will you two shut up I am trying to watch the fight" Ulquiorra snaps. "Yami you were not meant to show your resurrection, Aizen demanded it" he hiss low enough so I can nearly hear it.

I look up to see Karin slice through Yami's shoulder making blood spurt out onto the grass below. Karin has gotten new injures what has left her left arm useless and her back is bleeding severely.

"I didn't want to use this Yami" she shouts before removing Yagami from her possession and throwing back down to me "Bonkai" she commands as her sword dissapears " turn this world into our frozen wasteland, Hyorinmaru!" The winds pick up and the temperture drops.

Xx Karin

I have to do this. "... Hyorinmaru!" I summon Bonkai as the winds pick up and it gets colder. I look down to see that my clothes have turned pure white and are made out of scales while my hair looks like wolfs fur as it is out of control.

My blade has changed from its usual katana shape. It now has turned into two daggers resting on the back of my hand. I look up to see Yami charge at me. I raise my hand as ice forms mid air and slices his body in millions of places.

"I am not a fan of killing but I will hurt you" I blow on my hand making snow and ice spin around him at a rapid pace "Freeze!" The ice and snow presses together trapping him in a block of ice.

I walk up to press my hands on the ice and pull my hand back ready to smash it.

BOOM!...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kill him now

Alex: this is easier than our other story for some reason.

Natasha: yea(?)

Xx Tatsuki

Karin is sent flying backwards as the ice block Yami is in blows up sending ice flying everywhere, slicing her body in many places and it would of hurt everyone if Toshiro didn't throw up a kido barrier in time. Two large wings sprout from her back and flaps hopelessly before disappearing and her zompacto is tied to her side once again. Toshiro jumps up and catches her mid flight and lands on Grimmjow making him fall to the ground.

I quickly summon my hollow mask and start looking for any spiritual pressure. This its self is hard as I am shit and controlling spiritual pressure and sensing it. I jump to where there is a large crater and there is a faint trace of Yami.

"Damn why am I so shit at this?" I curse kicking a full sized boulder making it go flying scaring everyone. "Grimmjow! Garganta now!" I demand as I walk over taking away my mask.

"Why?" He asks.

"So I can give Yami a nice big hug" I say sarcastically before shouting "because I am going to kill that fat, mother fucking bastard if it is the last thing I do" my spiritual pressure rises to burn the ground below me turning it brown.

Toshiro walks up with an unconscious Karin in his arms. "Take her to the medical bay while I phone Unohana" he puts her in my arms awkwardly while teking out his soul padger. "Hey Unohana we need help... Code red... No Tatsuki didn't kill anyone yet.. Can't promise anything..."

"HEY!" I shout as everyone steps back.

"Okay so we will bring her to the school ward?... Fine, bye Captain" he finishes the conversation. "Okay take her to the ward and then you can go kill Yami" before he has even finished his sentence I use shunpo to take her to the ward where Hanataro is sitting with a smile.

"Seventh seat Yamada, help her" I blurt out lying her down on an empty bed.

"It must be bad, you are being respectable" Hanataro says moving her zompacto out the way.

"Don't get used to it" I hiss.

"That's the Tatsuki I know and love" he pats my cheek and just avoids being bit.

"You've gotten braver" I state as Grimmjow walks in with Ulquiorra and Toshiro who looks paler than usual. "Little Shiro are you ok?" I ask.

"Yea... I'm fine" he looks at where Karin is lying but I let it slide.

"Okay. Grimmjow. Heuco mundo. Now". I tell him jumping on his back as usual.

"You really need to learn to control spiritual energy" he says as we enter the gargaunta and are stuck between realms.

"And you really need to stop annoying me" I whisper as we end up in los noches. "Bye"

I use shunpo to get to the meeting room. I kick the door in and grab the person closest to me what happened to be Lilynette. "Where is that fat bastard?" I hiss as I dig my razor sharp nails into her neck.

She tries to snap the black band around my wrist. "Those keep my power under control, you seriously want to risk it?" I ask her as she stops struggling.

"He was looking for Szayzel" she shakes as I throw her onto a Primera espada who woke up at the spiritual pressure.

"Thanks for nothing" I shout running full speed to the labs where I run head first into the pink haired freak. "Where is Yami?" I question grabbing his arm and digging my nails in ready to slash his arm.

"Just left"

"To where?"

"I don't know" this pissed me of so much I drag my nails down slicing his arm open, revealing bone, muscle and a large amount of blood. He screams in pain and falls to his knees. I stick my nails in his shoulder making him flinch.

"When you see that fat bastard, tell him to stay the fuck away or he will die" I slash his shoulder to make sure he got the message. He falls to the floor facefirst as I walk out and he growls slightly.

I walk around the corner to where Grimmjow is leaning against a wall panting on the floor.

"God Lilynette really... needs to get a boyfriend... Pant..." He pants "I don't like her in that way"

"For god sake why can't Tesla just admit his feelings and then it's done" I sit next to him "and Yami has fucking disappeared"

"Oh yea what did you do to The gay guy?" He asks after a second.

"Slashed his arm open for letting Yami leave" I let my head drop forward to rest on my knees. "If only I was faster"

"It's not your fault" he pulls me into an awkward hug resting his head on my neck. "He was the one who ran for his life."

"He was a coward starting a fight and then leaving before finishing it" I growl as I see some black lines covering my eyes what I blink away.

"Yea, a fight to the death sound more fun than a game of 'hide or die' anyway" he jokes making me smirk a bit. He pushes some hair out of my face sighing slightly before hesitating about something.

"Okay let's go" I say as Grimmjow gets up and helps me up onto his back. "Thanks" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"For what?"

"Stopping me from killing anyone" I hug him as we head back to the wizard world. "That takes courage" I smile slightly.

"Courage is my middle name" he starts to gloat.

"I thought it was Felix" I smirk.

"You seriously remember that?" He asks putting me down as we end up at the quittich fields "fuck I forgot we had practice." He swears.

"Tell them I can't make it" I wave running as Ulquiorra walks up to Grimmjow. I head up the medical ward where there is an absence of heat.

Xx Karin

Everything I can see is ice. I can see nothing in every direction. There is no wind or any signs of life anywhere. I hear a howl and I turn around. I see two girls standing behind me.

One is a tall girl almost double my hight and with long white hair that moulds with the ice. She has blue eyes that are set high into her face and a flat-ish nose. She wore a long, crystal blue dress made out of scales and it had sleeves that covered her arms and only showed daggers on the back of her hands.

The other was about my height and looked nothing like the other. She had grey hair that flowed to a non existent wind. She hand wolf ears sticking out the sides of her head and large green eyes. She had what looked like a wolf pelt over her body fashioned into a sort of dress while she wore another that had its head as a hood and the arms went down the lenth of hers like sleeves. The paws looked like they were delibratly cut open to make gloves.

The shorter one speaks first "I still can't belive she hasn't taken a growth spurt, Dragon" she says to the taller one before looking at me "do you remember us Karin?" She waves a paw in my face.

"Of course I do Wolf" I look at them giving them the daggers.

Dragon speaks up "don't give me that look, I invented that look" she says staring at me with unblinking eyes.

"God Dragon, blink for gods sake" I tell her giving her an evil look.

Wolf steps in "I didn't bring you here for you two to fight" she draws the eyes at Dragon before looking at me " we are going to have to hide your memories for a while" she tells me.

"What?" I shout.

"We need to hide your memories while your body repairs its self from the blast." Dragon says " you lost to much blood and as we speak your spiritual pressure is decreasing.

"N-no you can't... you just can't" I shout frantically.

"sorry we can and we will" Dragon says back giving me the daggers.

Wolf puts her 'paw' over Dragon's mouth. "Stop being a bitch or I will skin you" she growls.

"Says the biological bitch" Dragons snears before Wolf digs her nails into her face. "Fine I'll shut up" she gulps before Wolf continues talking.

"We need to keep your memories and powers stored or it will affect your healing and will probable kill you" Wolf tells me "we..." She looks at Dragon "I am sorry about this"

She places her 'paws' over my ears while Dragon puts her hands on my face and back of my head.

I panic as it all goes black...

Xx Tatsuki

"Getsuga Tensho!" I command slicing a menos grande in half easily.

Usually hollow hunting usually calms me but why the hell can't I find any. I kick another boulder sending it flying. I notice my soul padger vibrating and I fish it out my t-shirt before sitting down on another boulder.

I curse as I notice its Yumichika. "Hey Feathers"

"Chou stop calling me feathers"

"Why" I tease him as I get up and start running to Hogwarts.

"Cause its annoying"

"And Ikakku's bald shine isn't?" I smirk as I sit under a weaping willow tree.

"Fair enough. Am I still meeting you to meditate?"

"Yea I am under a willow tree just look for me in the Hogwarts grounds, it won't be hard to miss me" I hang up and cross my legs placing Yagami over my knees.

I sit there for a while before I notice Yumichika walk up. "Took ya long enough" I stretch smirking a bit.

"Well sorry if I had to finish Yachiru's paperwork while she drew on Ikakku's head" he complains.

"Wait, wait, wait" I stop him there "is there pictures?" I ask doing awkward hand gestures.

"Of course their is pictures it was to good of a moment to pass" he shouts.

"Then why are you late?" I ask lying against the tree.

"Why don't we just start now" he scowls sitting down and crossing his legs.

"I was waiting for you" I cross my legs and close my eyes searching for my inner world.

I end up in a ruined street. There is rubble of buildings everywhere. Fires burn from cracks in the streets and the sky is the same shade as blood. Fires burn what is left of the buildings and there is no signs of life anywhere except for a large cage in a half destroyed building.

I walk up to the cage cautiously and I see a green blanket lying over a pile of something. I place my hand on top of the cage what is larger than I first thought it was.

It was three feet underground with five above the cold floor I was standing barefoot on. It looked at least seven foot long and wide while there was a pillow in one corner.

A figure stands up in the cage suddenly snapping at my hand with razor sharp teeth. It was a tall girl about sixfoot tall like myself. She had a mouth that went almost to both sides of her face. She had pure black hair and she wore a blood red dress made out of lizard scales that was in shreds. She puts her hands on the bars of the cage showing long nails that almost cut through the bars.

"About time you came queen" She hisses bearing her teeth at me as a shadow covers the cage and she scrambles to the floor and hides under the blanket lying on the bottom. As a sword is thrown at the cage and is pulled back after it.

"Fire I told you to move the cage!" A voice shouts from behind me.

I turn around to see two people connected by a chain around their necks.

The first one was someone who looked like they were on fire. She had orange eyes and she was covered in what looked like a pattern for fire over her skin. Her hair was fire flowing out behind her like normal hair mover to wind. She was wearing a black dress that had the pattern of flames covering it and she had nothing on her feet the chain on her side was covered in burn and bite marks.

On the other side of the chain was a surprize. It was a figure that wore a green hooded jacket allowing the shadow to hide her face. Strands of black hair falls from the hood. The jacket covered most of her upper body except from her hands. The looked normal except for the flesh hanging off of them and the purple nails. She wore a pair of trousers that was in good condition except that the lower half of the right leg was torn off showing her leg. It was decomposed right to the bone and the bone had turned purple somehow. Old ragged boots covered her feet. The chain on her side was melted in some parts and the full chain was covered in claw marks.

The girl on fire shouts back "well sorry if it was no where to go Poison!"

"Just shut up Fire" the hooded figure says pulling on the chain. She looks at me before speaking "thank god you didn't let Insanity out, we just got her back in her cage." She chuckles slightly "been a while, hasn't it?"

Fire replies "yea about fifty years now, give or take a decade" she fixes the chain to stop it hurting her.

I start talking "you look different" I say to both of them as I jump and sit on Insanity's sage "and why do you keep her caged?" I ask as she snarls at me.

Fire replies "because you have gotten stronger, you have given us proper forms so we have a form to manifest into." She flicks her hair sitting on the rubble of a wall.

"Uhh... Thank you" I am confused.

"We keep her cages because whenever she breaks out you hurt those who are close to you" Poison sits on the floor crossing her legs. "So you want bonkai?" She asks grabbing my attention.

"Yes" I say not hesitating.

"Just challenge us and we will accept it" Poison gets up and pulls the chain forcing Fire to her feet. "Goodbye" she calls walking away with Fire behind her as a wall of flames hide me from their view.

"Goodbye Queen" Insanity hisses as I open my eyes to see Yumichika about to slap me.

"I'm here Feathers and how do you dare raise your hands to a higher ranking officer." I stand up grabbing his wrist.

"For shinimagi's sake, why do you always use the rank card when things like this happen?" He asks.

"Cause I do, bye" I walk away from him as he opens a sencymone as a butterfly lands on his shoulder.

As it closes I notice something. I pull out Yagami and spin it around and I look who is at the other end of the blade. "Draco why the fuck are you here?" I ask keeping my sword at his throught.

"Dinner is about to be served" he gulps as I press Yagami against his adam's apple.

"I know I can go myself" I put it away and use shunpo to get to the grand hall scaring everyone at the Slytherin table as I suddenly appear next to Ulquiorra.

"You really have to stop doing that" Ulquiorra says taking a bite of turkey.

"Doing what? Appearing out of nowhere or skipping practice?" I ask as I pick up a chicken leg and bite into it.

"Both, we have a match tomorrow" he complains.

"I'll be there don't get your wings in a knot" I say confusing everyone except for the two espada next to me. I look over at the Griffendoor table and I see Toshiro isn't there. "I'll be back in a minute" I grab a plate of food and head to the medical ward where Toshiro is sitting on a chair next to Karin.

"Toshiro you do need to eat" I put the plate on his lap getting his attention.

"Seriously? Fish, potatos and watermelon?" He asks picking up the watermelon. I look at his face for a second.

"You've been crying" I say as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"No I haven't" he says like a little kid.

"It's obvious, your eyes are red" I tell him as he starts eating the fish.

"How does it matter to you?" He snaps.

"Karin cares about you, so I have to pretend I do" I say streaching "its confusing" I tell him.

"I still can't belive someone like you is a soul reaper" he shakes his head.

"I passed the test with flying colours, top of all my classes and hasn't killed another soul reaper without reason" I say mentally checking them off my list.

"You escaped the maggots nest twice, almost killed head captain while pissed and regularly challenges captains to spars" he says giving me an evil look.

"Says the one who lost to me without shikai" I tease as he finishes eating.

"Oh my shinigami you can tell Ikakku raised you" he puts the plate down "even if it was for twenty years"

Xx Flashback time Xx

A fourteen (68) year old Tatsuki is practicing swordsman skills on the roof of an abondoned building with a handmade sword at her job as a part time blacksmith. A ten (64) year old Karin is sitting on the edge reading a book that Tatsuki stole for her. Tatsuki slides the sword into the sheath she tied into her hair.

"Karin I'm going shopping want to come" Tatsuki says jumping down to the street and sliding a dagger up her sleeve.

"Preferably a family" Karin jokes jumping down to the makeshift house they made with matirials gained over the years.

"I'll try" Tatsuki replies walking down the street. Its not everyday where there is a murder but down in the east side of district 79 the buildings are coated in blood. Bodies of dead souls litter the streets and fresh blood paves the road.

She heads down to the market where there are stalls set up selling fabrics and wares.

She walks to where fabrics are being sold as well as threads and needles. She quickly buys some to make her look innocent for when she does what she is about to. She walks up to a produce stall and quickly snatches some things off the table before stuffing them in the bag.

"Hey! You are not aloud to do that!" A voice shouts from behind a crowd and the owner of the voice comes from the crowd.

She looks at the person and bursts out laughing. She was looking at what was supposed to be a man but wore a womans kimono.

"Yumichika move" a man with a closely shaven head pushes past the man pointing a sword at Tatsuki.

"Ikakku be kind" Yumichika looks at me "That is illegal little girl"

"Couple of things, one is anyone trying to stop me, two ; I don't care, three; these streets are full of illegal things, four: you picked a fight with the wrong kid and lastly no one calls me little!" she looks up through the mess of her hair before putting the bag down and pulling a sword from her hair.

She lunges at the man slicing his lower arm open making blood gush everywhere. She slides and slices his back without hesitating. All of a sudden he grabs her and cuts through her solid arm making it gush of blood getting it all over his sword. She snaps at him ducking another swipe as it cuts her shoulder and makes her stumble onto her knees.

"You are a good fighter, at least let me know your name" he says with her at the end of his weapon.

"Tatsuki Shirosaki, family of one other and owner of nothing" she hisses as Yumichika yanks her sword out her hands.

Meanwhile Karin was getting bored waiting so she decided to head over to the market. She dodges a flying knife and laughs jumping onto a roof. She walks along the roofs casually like it was like the bloodstained streets below.

She gets to the market to see Tatsuki fight Ikakku as he brings her to her knees. Out of instinct Karin jumps off the roof and sinks her teeth into Ikakku's head distracting him. At this moment Yumichika steps forward Tatsuki gets up grabbing a dagger for each from her sleeves and lunging at Yumichika.

"Don't hurt her" Tatsuki hisses at Yumichika going for his through with short swipes and dodging most of his. Karin is holding onto Ikakku's head for dear life as Ikakku tries to whack her off.

Ikakku catches her with the edge of his blade cutting her arm open. As Karin falls to the ground losing blood quickly Tatsuki scares everyone. The temperture rises as the blood covering the ground starts to boil.

"How dare you hit a child" Tatsuki swings at Ikakku cutting his colarbone "she was only protecting her family" Tatsuki swings her other hand lodging the dagger in Yumichika's shoulder.

Tatsuki quickly rips the bottom of her shirt making bandages and quickly wraps Karins arm up with expertise. "Stay away from this district, if I see you after she has healed I will kill both of you" Tatsuki hisses picking up her bag what was supprisingly still there and her sword before picking up Karin and running to their home.

Later that night as Karin is recovering Tatsuki is cooking some stolen fish over a fire. Karin walks over to where the heat doesn't get to and sits down while Tatsuki sticks her hand in the fire and watches it dance along her skin.

"HEY! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" A voice shouts making Tatsuki's and Karin's snap up. Tatsuki notices Yumichika and Ikakku running down the alley towards them.

Tatsuki stumbles to her feet quickly pulling out her sword. "What do you want you gay fucking prick?" Tatsuki snarls.

Ikkaku speaks up "okay maybe Yumi might be gay, but I'm not" Yumichika hits him over the head "Anyway where is your family?" He asks looking about at the sheets coving the walls and floor covered in more than enough blood.

"Your lookin' at it" Tatsuki says giving an evil look to both of them keeping her guard up.

"Someone must have raised you" Yumichika comments.

"Stop making assumptions" Tatsuki lunges at him getting blocked by Ikakku. Its obvious that Ikkaku was stuggling with the force of the attack as he starts sweating quickly trying to push Tatsuki away.

"At least let us take you two in" Yumichika says making Tatsuki stop.

"Wait! what?" Karin says getting up and avoiding the fire.

"We will take care of you two" he says flicking his hair.

"I respect people who are strong like baldy here not people who look weak and are probably weak." Tatsuki explains sliding her sword back into her hair and crossing her arms.

Ikakku speaks up "it was my idea"

Xx Flashback finished

Toshiro shakes his head "you grew up in one of the worst parts in Rukon?" He says before looking at Karin.

"Best days of my life" I say now eating some chocolate "did I tell you I was a contract assasin since I was technically ten?"

"They trusted you to kill people?"

"You trust me with a zompacto" I smirk.

"That was before we knew your true power and abilities, and you can break out the maggots nest!" He exclaims.

"Well that's true"

"And you came here with all your binds and a gienti rien yet you still almost kill people" he says.

"They piss me off"

"You piss me off" he exclaims as madam pomfry beckons me over to her.

"Yes Miss?" I ask sighing.

"You need to head back to your dorm now" she tells me.

"You can't make me"

"Actually I can send you to your dorm" she gives me what is suppost to be an intimidating look.

"You really can't, she is like family to me" I scratch my shoulder yawning.

"If she was proper family I would let you stay longer" she explains.

Toshiro pulls my shoulder making me turn around. "Karin's waking up"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Who are you?

Natasha: I'm taking over this chapter -evil laugh-

Xx Karin

I open my eyes slowly and I am surprised with what I see. I see a boy(?) with pure white hair sitting next to me. He looks familiar somehow but I just can't remember him. Wait, I don't even know who I am.

WAIT WHY AM I SPEAKING TO MYSELF!

GOD I'M STILL DOING IT!

A girl with long green hair and scars criss crossing across her face, walks over and says something I don't understand. I tilt my head confused for a second. She says it multiple times and I just say "Excuse me?" before she gets up, punches a wall and comes back.

"Little Shiro, I think she lost her memories" The girl says to the boy.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE SHIRO!" He snaps and the room somehow gets colder but I don't mind.

A oranage haired woman appears from nowhere and says another thing I don't understand. The three people get into an argument and ignore me as I take in my surroundings. I get up not noticed and jump onto the green haired girls shoulders and I then run with no intention on where I am going.

Out of some weird instinct I starts running close to the ground using my hands to guide my running.

BOOMF!

I rub my head as I see a tall, pale haired boy standing above me with a smirk. Two fat boys -one tall one small- are standing to each side of him and are both smirking.

They start advancing on me backing me into a corner saying something I don't understand. "Stay away you fucking bastards!" I shout but they just look slightly confused but continued backing me into the corner. The blonde(?) Buts a hand on my shoulder and says something I couldn't understand but it sounded extremely wrong.

I close my eyes and I see the blonde on the floor with a burst nose and rolling about covering his balls with his hands as the same green haired girl looks above him looking pissed.

"How dare you assault an innocent girl!" She shouts in Japanese. "She has done nothing and you knew the consequence" she stomps on the blonde haired boys leg making him squeal. "Come on we need to go" she says to me picking me up and putting me on her shoulder what somehow feels comfortable but I resist.

I start kicking my legs randomly catching the two other boys in the face and in their balls. I wiggle out her grip while she is laughing and I land on the blonde boys balls making him scream in pain.

I run outside sliding past an extremely old man and through doors and I end up in a courtyard. I randomly run in the direction of storm clouds for some reason and into the forest.

I find a willow tree within a cluster of pine trees what had most of its branches open to the elements. I climb the tree easily and lie down across a few branches and get comfy by snapping a few twigs.

Zzz

I open my eyes lazily to see that it is dark and then notice that I am covered in snow. I then notice two figures walking to the bottom of the clearing, one was the green haired woman with a long cloak over her shoulders while the other was the little boy.

"Little Shiro?" I say confused as he walks up to me.

"It's Toshiro" he says looking pissed off at the girl.

"No you are Little Shiro" I pout as I jump down shaking snow of off me.

"Tatsuki you bitch!" Shiro snarls lunging at the girl.

She puts her hand out and places it against his forehead stopping him from coming any closer and this just annoys him more. I burst out laughing at how stupid this is and she steps to the side moving her hand and he falls face first into the snow.

"You're Tatsuki?" I say walking over to where shiro is lying in the snow.

"The one and only living freak show" she slides back putting her hand out to make it look inpressive.

"Well you are a freak" I tell her.

Tatsuki clutches her heart "right in the feelings" she gasps as Shiro gets up out of the snow.

"You have feelings?" Toshiro says before ducking a dagger aimed at his head.

I look at Tatsuki as she spins a dagger in her hand like a professional. She quickly launches another and it catches his hair cutting it.

"Jokes on you I needed a trim" he suddenly dissapears.

Tatsuki walks over to me and bends down to reach my hight. "Do you want a lift back to school?" She smirks.

"As long as that blonde boy dosent turn up I don't mind" I tell her.

I don't know why but I trust her. She doesn't look like the type of person who you should trust in but my gut just makes me trust her.

"Jump on" she turns around grabbing my hand making me jump onto her back. "Hold on Karin" she instructs.

"Wait wha...!" Is all I can say before she is running quickly back to the school. I am surprised at the speed as it feels like we are flying because there is no movement up and down.

Suddenly she puts me down in a large hallway and Shiro is standing there. I finally manage to speak up after the surprise. "What did you call me?" I ask.

"Karin, that's your name" Tatsuki says looking down at me.

"No it isn't"

"What do you want to be called?" She asks smirking and that makes me shut up as I can't think of anything. "Okay so we will call you Karin" she says walking away as a blue haired guy walks up to her.

Seriously? I am being left alone with Shiro? Can life get any better?

WAIT I'M STILL DOING THIS?!

STAHP!

PLEASE!

"Karin, are you okay?" Shiro asks pulling me around to face him.

"Uh, yeah Shiro, why shouldn't I be?" I ask hesitant. Why am I so scared around him, I don't even know.

"Come on you look like you need some sleep" he drags me into a large room with large couches and a fire which I advoid for some reason. I lie down on one of the couches and close my eyes.

Zz third person slytheren common room Zz

Tatsuki walks in looking for the flask of saki she had hidden behind the fire. Grimmjow is busy helping as he wants some as well. They are trying not to pull the place apart as Draco walks in.

"Looking for this" he holds the flask in his hand open allowing them to smell the sweet contents.

"Give it here Draco before I crush your balls again" Tatsuki hisses moving slowly towards him.

"My my, what brave words for the person not holding the flask." He almost spills it making Grimmjow move towards him quickly jumping over the back of the couch what was five foot high.

"Give it here" Grimmjow snarls walking slowly towards him.

"How about I tell Dumbledoor about your drinking problems" he threatens as he lifts the flask higher what is stupid as Tatsuki and Grimmjow are both taller.

"He knows" Tatsuki growls taking a step closer to him.

"Freak! What if I tell him about the stash?" He almost shouts in their faces.

"I don't like the word freak, how about abnormal people" Tatsuki says calmly looking at her nails.

"You are freaks!" He shouts.

"Again with the freak if you really want to see one just ask." Tatsuki takes a flash from inside her robes and quickly empties it.

"What the hell do you carry?" Grimmjow asks surprised.

"You seriously carry more!" Draco shouts at the same time, before Tatsuki sighs summoning her mask and screaching in his face making him drop the flask that Grimmjow catches.

"Yep" Tatsuki smirks removing her mask smirking.

"You have a problem" Draco says heading to the boys dorms.

"To many to count blondie" Tatsuki calls laughing and taking chocolate out from behind a picture. "And trust me half of them will scare you" she smirks before taking a bite out of the chocolate.

Zz Karin Zz

I wake up in a bed that I don't remember. I panic as I don't remember how I got there. I see a neatly folded piece of paper next to the bed.

I unfold it to see a message;

Dear Karin,

Sorry but in an act of kindness I brought you up to your dorm to save you sleeping in the common room. I changed your clothes for you but I honestly didn't see anything I promise.

Toshiro

A.K.A little shiro

I jump out of bed to see that Shiro changed me into a long nightie with a snowflake disign and that he left my clothes folded on a chair at the other side of the room. I quickly put them on and head to the common room where Shiro is sitting.

I jump onto the seat pulling my legs up underneath me. This surprizes him "your in a good mood" he says before I hit him over the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouts rubbing his head.

"You better of not seen anything" I cross my arms.

"Of course I didn't, do you take me as some pervert?" He is trying not to shout.

"Shiro, I still don't care" I look at him rubbing his head before giving him a hug.

"What's this for?"

"Sorry for hurting you" I say as he hugs back.

"Its ok Tatsuki once threw me out a window" he smirks as he stands up "ready for breakfast?" He asks going to the door.

"I'm starving" I run over to him smiling.

I sit next to Shiro in at the table and I can see a bunch of people staring at me. "What's their problem?" I ask Shiro.

"Rumours are saying that you don't remember anything and no one believes it" he takes a drink of his tea.

"Well that is mean" I take a drink of mine before Tatsuki walks over as people start leaving.

"We got to go to class so hurry up" Tatsuki says poking me.

"I don't want to" I complain.

"I'm stuck doing all the work so don't complain" her voice raises as she puts one hand on the table and the smell of burning wood appears.

Shiro buts in "you don't like it when people help anyway"

"You shut your mouth midget" Tatsuki balls her hand into a fist and shakes it at him and I look to see a burnt hand print on the table. "C'mon Karin" she grabs my sleeve and drags me into some dungeons.

"Do I really have to go?" I start moaning as she drags me to sit next to a large boiling cauldron. "God what do I have to do?" I sigh.

"Pretend that your helping and don't touch anything" Tatsuki tells me as she starts cutting things up quickly and chopping other things before throwing them into the cauldron.

"Your kind" I pout as a tall pale man with black hair walks up and says something I can't understand. He places a hand on my shoulder and instinctively I throw him across the room into a wall.

Tatsuki bursts out laughing at this and leans against the cauldron. The two boys, one had black hair and the other had blue (guess who?), who were sitting there staring at me, the black haired in disbelief and the bluenette in shock.

I quickly get to the large blackboard and write down 'you greasy haired pervert' before Shiro grabs my wrist and drags me out the room.

Xx third person xX

As Tatsuki tried to finish laughing Proffesor snape used a translation spell on the Japanese writing on the board. Grimmjow is laughing as he accidently translates it into spanish.

"Serously proffesor, you can't translate japaneese?" Tatsuki taunts standing up. And walking over to the board picking up a piece of chalk and translating it correctly.

"Ten points from Slytheren" he announces.

"What I was only translating it" Tatsuki crosses her arms.

A second later Karin runs in and grabs a piece of chalk. Instead of writing something else she crushed it in her hand and blew it in his face. This makes everyone laugh as she pours the rest into his cauldron making it go up in flames.

The wierdest part was that she spook in clear english "you got dandruff, you greasy haired perv" she screams in his face before Toshiro drags her out the class as she started wearing in japaneese.

"I am really glad I don't know what she said" Ulquiorra sighs.

"I fucking want to learn japaneese" Grimmjow smirks as Tatsuki and snape get into an argument.

"Screw this, bakado number four, byakurai" Tatsuki shouts launching a kido in the classroom, the kido class quickly puts up barriers and the kendo class is just lying down twitching. There is a snape sized dent in the wall as Grimmjow grabs Tatsuki's wrist and drags her out.

"Shirosaki, move it" he says pulling her out the class as she starts laughing like a maniac.

"Be quiet Grimm kitty" she laughs.

Xx Tatsuki

"Do not use that nick name" he growls as I run ahead past Little Shiro and Karin heading for the quittich pitch.

"Catch me if you can." I laugh as I pull shiro's shihocksho shirt over his head and run so he doesn't catch me.

I quickly get changed into my quittich robes and wait outside for anyone to walk up. I see Karin walk up and greet me.

"Hi, where is Shiro?" I ask looking down at the midget.

"Getting something to eat, I think" she tells me looking about scared.

"Okay why are you acting scared?"

"Something doesn't feel right, it feels like something bad is going to happen" she confesses.

"Its okay me and Shiro will look after you" I command the broom to raise as the announcer tells the teams to get ready.

"Kill it" Karin shouts hiding behind me.

"You can't kill an inanimate object" I sigh

"Destroy it with fire" she says as Shiro pulls away and I wave before mounting the broom and flying over to the field.

I take my position and play doing almost nothing as huffelpuff is absolute shit. My head snaps up as I see a gargaunta open in the middle of the field and five menos grande walk out.

"Hell yea!" I jump of my broom landing in the air gracefully scaring everyone as the stop playing. I summon my mask before pulling out Yagami and commanding "getsuga tensho!" Cutting all the hollows in half.

I sheath my sword as Grimmjow walks over in the air looking pissed. "Shirosaki, Why kill them I was hungry?" He shouts making everyone scared.

"Eat some more rieshi pills" I shout back pulling of my mask "we are going hunting next week!" I look up at him slightly not noticing anything.

"Those things are fucking disgusting!"

"Well you will not eat the subsitute I made!"

"I trust your experements less than Szayzelappro's" he shouts offending me.

SLAP! He clutches the side of his face. "I am not that untrustworthy, who made sure that Gargaunta's can only opened by hollows, easily?" I notice that I burned his face with my hand. "I did because Szayzelappro is an idiot compared to me!"

"JAGERJAQUES AND SHIROSAKI! MY OFFICE NOW!" Dumbledoor announces from the pitch.

I jump down to the ground and I head to the changing rooms getting changed into a normal green shihoksho before heading to his office.

I sit down in Dumbledoors office across from him and next to Grimmjow who is trying to use his spiritual pressure to heal the burn. I notice the phonix fly over onto my arm.

"You do know why you two are hear, don't you?" He asks looking at us.

"Because you hate us" Grimmjow snarls.

"No for destruction of school property and disruption of the piece." He says calmly.

I pull out a purse from my shirt and start counting. "How much do I owe you?" I ask calmly.

"1000 galleons but that is not the point..." he stops as I put the money on the desk "why do you carry so much money?" He asks me.

"That was just my walking about money" I say.

"We can't have you two going about destroying the place" he states.

"My captain warned you before I came here" I yawn as I remind him.

"We can't have you destorying things, you destroyed Prof. Snape's classroom earlier" he reminds me.

"Okay he started that argument" I point out.

"I do not care, you both will have detention for the next three days and when you are not in class you will be in your dorms, understand?" He explains.

"Yes" we sigh before heading to our next classes.

Xx that night Karin

I laugh as Shiro falls up the stairs carring a picnic basket. "You sure you don't want help?" I offer as he opens a hatch in the ceiling and putting up the basket first before giving me a boost up.

"Seeing as its all done now, no thank you" he jumps grabbing the frame and pulling his self up. I look around and I see that we are on the roof of the school and that there is a small blanket laid out and Shiro drags me over to it and sits down. "What do you think?" He asks smiling.

"Its pretty but why did you do this?" I ask him as it starts snowing.

"Because you remind me of my last girl friend" he looks down at his hands.

"What happened to her?" I ask not thinking.

"She lost all her memories and forgot about me completely" he sighs.

"I'm so sorry" I say before I slap him instinctively. He pulls his head back as I just realized that he tried to kiss me.

"Tatsuki told me this was stupid" he gets up and walks to the rails at the end "I should have listened" he kicks the fence.

I walk over to him and places my hand on his swollen cheek. "I'm soo sorry" I tell him trying to get him to look at me.

"It was stupid I shouldn't have done it" he sighs.

"I think it was sweet bu..." That's all I manage to say before he presses his lips against mine in a kiss but this time I don't hit him.

But then it all goes black...

I open my eyes to Toshiro shaking me awake. I look up at his teal eyes. I blink again as I remember, he was the captain of the tenth squad of the thirteen court guard squads.

"Toshiro I remember" I sit up to see that we were still on the roof.

"How much?" He asks still speaking in Japanese.

"Everything" I hug him and he hugs back rubbing my head.

Xx


End file.
